The Masochism Tango
by ottoborg
Summary: Scrooge and Goldie's fight from their point of view, and what becomes of all that built up tension from the month together in White Agony...


*WHAM!*

With a blunt and completely unexpected uppercut Scrooge went toppling back into a bag of flour.

"And what do you think of THAT!?" Goldie boasted. He wiped the fresh flour from his eyes, teeth gritting in anger, surprise, and a well of pent up frustrations. Without a word he sat up and grabbed the bag from behind him tossing it into her, flour exploding in a cloud which dusted the room in the silty snowy mess.

Scrooge cackled in victory, but she wouldn't back down that easily. "I made you a full pot of coffee and you'll TAKE it and LIKE it!" she said reaching for the pot with a menacing glare, almost as scary as his own. He gulped as the pot zoomed for his head, a brutal collision of hot liquid and metal making him blank if not for a moment. _'She's got fight! Just about as much as me!' _He thought, dizzily trying to find his footing. There she stood, panting and covered in flour, waiting for his counter-attack. "Why you….WHATS UP WITH YA?!" He snarled coming towards her. "YOU DON'T TRUST ME AFTER A MONTH OF PERIL AND WORK!? YOU STUPID VARMINT!" "CALLOW DRECK!" "GO TO HELL YOU GREEDY LITTLE RUFFIAN MONKEY!" "HELL SOUNDS GREAT IF MEANT NOT HAVING TO DEAL WITH YOU, YA GUTLESS BARMAID!" There was probably steam coming from both their heads, it felt like his blood was on fire. Goldie flinched, knocking the pots and pans off the stove and table, reaching for a pot.

"Come at me and I'll swing! You'll be out cold!" He stepped forward pushing the wooden chair he had been sitting in out of his path and grabbing the wrist which held the pot. She struggled somewhat but instead of drawing away stepped closer, grabbing his shirt and pulling him into another, deeper kiss. Scrooge gave in. She dropped the pot to the floor as passion took over. Their bodies melted together as ragged breaths and snarls filled the cabin. He felt every inch he could of her sweet and flawless form. Goldie panted, aching to feel his touch after thinking of how he would feel every day since she met him.

They gravitated to the wall, Goldie's weight pulling him in caused her to bump against it. She grabbed his scruffy sideburns pulling him deeper into the kiss and he eagerly complied squeezing her close to him hungrily. Her feathers were velvety and light to the touch, not like his at all which were dusty and worn from his work out in the elements. She was pampered, delicious, and so so dear to him he couldn't even stand the closeness. He felt like he could pass out at any moment, both their minds reeling from the intensity of their new explorations.

As lustful for her as he was he had still been too shy to remove her dress. Goldie unbuttoned his deerskin coat, sliding it off his torso to reveal a toned upperbody. "Oh…oh my…" she blushed feeling the firmness under warm feathers. His heart was pounding under her touch and she looked up to find his face blood red. Their beaks nicked again, diving into more aggressive kissing, Goldie came up for air, unzipping her dress and sliding it off faster than Scrooge could even process, his blood was boiling and he swallowed hard at the sight of her unclothed form. His hands shakily and greedily traced the curve of her breast (AUTHORS NOTE: NO DUCKTTIS. I prefer female ducks to just have more swelled chests!) to the dip of her waist and over her glorious hips and backside. She pushed him onto the flour covered floor with a thud and straddled him, kissing his neck and beak with tentative whines and whimpers Scrooge squeezed her closely and savored the closeness, the warmth that had filled the room from their loving alone could melt all the snow in White Agony Valley. His hands wandered shakily over her tail feathers and down to her womanhood teasing the dampness with inexperienced yet strong hands. Goldie yelped, digging her nails into his shoulders giggling, the kissing had been distracted by their fervent grinding, muffled tension filling the steamy cabin. Scrooge rolled her over, now straddling her. His penis had been erected through his cloaca, Goldie biting her thumb hungrily as their eyes met. "I…I've never done anything like this before, Goldie girl…" he panted, squeezing her closely. "It's okay, just please…please Scrooge I can't wait any longer…I need you right now…I…Lo…" she stopped herself, "You…Love?..." Scrooge said dreamily pulling her into another kiss. Tears filled their eyes and bubbled down their feathered cheeks "I love you Goldie…I…I love you so much…" Scrooge positioned himself burying himself inside her. Goldie cried out in pleasure, arching her back. Scrooge moved slowly, his heart was beating in his brain and he could feel Goldie's against his, the beats almost loud enough to start an avalanche outside.

He quickened his pace, savoring her warmth and splendor encompassing him. Goldie never thought someone would melt the ice around her heart, tears spurned in her eyes as they hadn't averted their gaze since Scrooge entered her. She panted as he sped up kissing her deeply as their hands intertwined, feathers balmy and covered in sweat and flour silt. "I love you too Scrooge…I'm sorry for hurting you and stealing from you and causing you so much trouble…" she whimpered as heat built up inside her belly Scrooge proceeded, cradling her like a precious dove, "Goldie you never caused me any hardship…I'm sorry for stealing you away and making you work so hard…thank you for being you, I…" he groaned, squeezing her shoulders tightly, Goldie squeezed her legs around his hips pulling him in deeper "SCROOGE!" she screamed as she hit her peak, her voice cracking from crying, he came to his release, with a fevered howl he lost all thought, "G-GOLDIE…!"

They collapsed in a passionate embrace, panting, their feathers coated in sweat and flour. The sun had set but they hadn't noticed or cared. The chill from the night crept in as they held each other closely, Scrooge laying atop of his lover, still inside her. Goldie coo'ed, stroking his feathered tufts of hair as he rested on her breast, her humming lulling him into a hazy dream. He loved her too much and it would be his undoing. How could he have gotten so lucky? She was his treasure and he wanted her to know. He sighed happily, lifting her hand to his bill to kiss her lovely lovely fingers and bruised knuckles.

"_Scrooge…_" she smiled into his name. He loved how she said his name. It was like sugar water flowing through a river. The sound of her voice was enough to make his heart shudder and his feathers to stand on end. He was compromised with his feelings…He needed to be with her yet he needed to make his fortune. He would figure something out…They drifted into a deep sleep in each other's arms, he would save those thoughts for tomorrow.


End file.
